20 Vampire Dates
by WeirdBlackCat
Summary: 20 chapters for different vampire knight couples! Feel free to request certain pairings! I mainly do yaoi or straight, but if you ask I will do my best
1. Rido x Zero

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

20 Vampire Dates

Rido x Zero

"Here, you have ice cream on your face", "Rido!" Zero complained "stop, it's embarrassing!", Rido just chuckled and continued to lick the ice cream off Zero's cheek, "you shouldn't be so messy then" Rido purred, Zero rolled his eyes "why do I even date you", Rido pulled back and laughed, "because I'm simply to dashing to resist", "I highly doubt it's that", Rido just smirked and bumped his ice cream against Zero's cheek, Rido gasped in mock surprise, "look! You did it again! I'll just have to clean you up once more won't I", Zero's eyes widened "don't you dare!".

Rido hugged the squirming Zero to his chest so he wouldn't get away as he licked Zero's face for the second time. When Rido finally released the blushing hunter, Zero was as red as a beet, "you-!", "are wonderful?" Interrupted Rido, "no!" Spat Zero, "you're a bloodsucking pervert!", "but you love me anyway", Zero huffed and went back to eating his ice cream, Rido grinned slyly, and bumped Zero's lips with his ice cream, "oops", "oops my ass! You did tha-!" Rido cut him off with a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **I plan to right 20 more small chapters like this for different vampire knight couples, requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this! And don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Haruka x Zero

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Haruka x Zero

Zero tried to focus on the story but it was rather hard with Haruka gazing at him throughout the entire movie. "Um, Haruka you're missing the movie", Haruka smiled at him, "it's fine, I'd rather watch you and your reactions", Zero blushed, "but uh we paid for the movie, and you can watch me anytime, wouldn't you rather watch the movie?", Haruka leaned over and kissed Zero's cheek, "no, I'm lucky I don't have to pay to see your beautiful face", Zero flushed harder, whether it was from the kiss or Haruka's words, he wasn't sure.

Zero turned, self conscious and red back to the movie, "i-if your sure!", Zero squeaked, Haruka chuckled, making Zero turn beet red and scowl at him, "what's funny?" pouted Zero, Haruka shook his head still chuckling, "nothing," he pressed a quick kiss on Zero's temple "how about we compromise, I watch the movie through the reflection in your eyes?", "wha!-you-H-Haruka!",Zero spluttered embarrassed, Haruka softly kissed Zero's lips, then looked into his eyes "yes?", all poor Zero could do was nod.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 small chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	3. Rido x Haruka

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Rido x Haruka

"Haruka", no answer, "Haruka", no answer, "Haruka", Haruka sighed, "what?", "you're paying more attention to your book than me", Haruka raised an eyebrow, "and?", "and," Rido dead panned "it's tearing our relationship apart, it has to go", Haruka bit back a smile, and rolled his eyes, Rido chuckled a bit, "I'm serious, do you love it more than me?", "oh my gosh Rido", "it's it or me Haruka, who's leaving?", "neither!", Rido gave a mock sigh, and said solemnly "well then, you leave me no choice".

Now curious, Haruka looked up from his book and saw Rido reaching for him, his eyes widened, uh oh, "no! Rido don't you dare! No!", Rido grabbed Haruka, pulled him towards himself and began to vigorously tickle him. "Sto-pahaha! No! Hahahaha- I'm not-fahahaha! Ticklish!", Rido chuckled while tickling him, "really? You seem quite ticklish to me", Haruka didn't answer, "so, me or the book?", "hahahah! Haha-yo-hahaha! You! Hahaha!-you! Hahaha", Rido grinned, satisfied, and finally stopped tickling him. Haruka wheezed, still laughing a bit, Rido smiled at him and lightly kissed his lips, "good choice".

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 small chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	4. Hanabusa x Zero

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Hanabusa x Zero

Zero liked cooking for Hanabusa, it made him happy when he praised his cooking or got jealous when other people ate Zero's food, It also made him feel special when Hanabusa would shyly ask if instead of going out and getting dinner, if they could stay and eat Zero's food, Hanabusa would always insist on washing the dishes too. Currently Zero was letting him help make dinner. "Ugh! I'm messing it up!", Zero smiled encouragingly at him, "it's okay, nobody gets spaghetti right the first time", "what do you mean nobody gets spaghetti right the first time!? All I'm doing is boiling spaghetti!", "umm well,...it's probably harder for different people?", "probably?!".

Zero and a sulky Hanabusa both sat at the table looking at the failure spaghetti. Zero picked up his fork and took a large bite, Hanabusa wrinkled his nose, "don't eat it! Look, can we just order something?", Zero shook his head, "no, I'll make you something different, but I want to eat this", "why?!", Zero blushed and smiled at him, "because you made it", Hanabusa flushed "Zero...", he tackled Zero with a hug and kiss.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day! Like a boss! I plan to write 20 small chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	5. Rido x Ichiru

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Rido x ichiru

"Oh! Look at that puppy! Isn't it cute?" Ichiru cooed, pointing to a blue puppy stuffed animal in a crane machine. Rido glanced towards it, "oh? Do you want it?", ichiru's head snapped towards Rido "what? Yes, but you don't have to ge!-", Rido waved off all Ichiru's protests, "its fine, I want to," he winked at him "and what's more, I'll do it without using my powers", with that Rido grabbed Ichiru's hand and dragged him to the crane machine. "Alright, how does this work?" Rido muttered, digging in his pocket for money, "I just put the money in and use the crane to grab the toy, right?", "um yes, but Rido you don't have to..." Ichiru trailed off, Rido looked up at him, "I want to", he smiled and gave Ichiru a small peck on the cheek.

'An hour later' "Rido its fine, I don't want the puppy that much", "no! I said would get it!" Snapped Rido, Ichiru sighed, "what the hell is wrong with this thing!" Shouted Rido as he dropped the puppy once again, "it's rigged!", "yes it is, so let's just buy something, okay?", Rido shook his head, "one more try! That's all I need!", "fine", Rido fed the machine some more money and grabbed the joystick, determined, he slowly and carefully grabbed the toy. "I got it!" Rido yelled, he proudly handed the toy to Ichiru, Ichiru beamed up at Rido, then wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hard, "thank you", Rido blushed.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	6. Kain x Kaname

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Kain x Kaname

Akatsuki sighed, frustrated. He wanted to give Kaname a present, but he had been at a loss as to what he should give Kaname, so he had decided to make him something, from the heart, and (after getting some advice) that something happened to be fudge. But unfortunately it wasn't turning out the way he wanted it to, he supposed it didn't matter since it was the thought that counts, but Akatsuki really wanted to give Kaname something that made him feel as special as Kaname made him feel, something as wonderful as Kaname was, even though it made Akatsuki feel rather silly and embarrassed.

Akatsuki nervously handed Kaname the fudge, "so, um, I made this,...for you", Kaname took the fudge, and smiled softly at him, "thank you, it looks delicious", Akatsuki blushed and looked down, "well, I mean it was my first time making it, s-so if it tastes bad you don't have to eat it or spare my feelings", "I'm sure it's wonderful", Kaname a bite, Akatsuki held his breath, Kaname stopped chewing "its...", Akatsuki tensed, "what?!", Kaname laughed and kissed him, "delicious".

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	7. Kaname x Senri

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Kaname x Senri

Kaname rubbed his temples tiredly. Though there was nothing he would rather do at that moment than shut his eyes, doze off and get some well deserved sleep, Kaname unfortunately had a whole other stack of paperwork that wasn't going to do itself. Kaname sat up, wearily, might as well get with it, even though Takuma would probably come in with another stack in probably half an hour, well, that was the life of a purebood.

Kaname looked up, sensing someone on the other side of the door, he relaxed, then smiled, it was Senri, "come in", Senri walked in holding a blanket and tea, "do I even need an invitation?", Kaname laughed slightly, shaking his head, "of course not", he observed the items in Senri's hands with a raised brow, "what are those for?", "you", Kaname looked at him reproachfully, "Senri...", Senri frowned at him, "no Kaname, you need to rest", Kaname lightly protested as Senri handed him the tea "I need to work", Senri curled up next to him in the chair, draping the blanket over them both, Kaname sighed, reluctantly pleased, "alright fine, you win", Senri kissed his cheek, "good".

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	8. Kain x Ichiru

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Kain x Ichiru

Ichiru creeped up quietly behind Akatsuki, holding fuzzy cat ears. He bit back a giggle, fast as lighting, Ichiru placed the cat ears on his boyfriend's head, Akatsuki spun around, surprised, Ichiru took one look at his head and burst into laughter, "oh my gosh! You're so cute!", Akatsuki furrowed his brow in confusion, then reached and felt the cat ears, a smile twitched on his lips, "really?~", he grabbed Ichiru and began to rub his head in the crook of his neck while pretending to purr, Ichiru laughed harder, "Ak-hahaha!-atsu-haha!-ki!".

Akatsuki looked up with mock innocence, "hmm?", Ichiru tried and failed to frown at Akatsuki, so he settled for sticking his tongue out at him, Akatsuki raised his eyebrows, "looking like that you probably make a better cat", he took the cat ears of his head and put them on Ichiru, he chuckled, then began to pet him "good kitty", Ichiru rolled his eyes, but meowed anyway, Akatsuki threw his head back and laughed, "meow?", he shook his head still chuckling, "you do make a better cat", he kissed the tip of Ichiru's nose.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	9. Kain x Hanabusa

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Kain x Hanabusa

Hanabusa sighed contentedly, "that was the best meal I've had in a while", Akatsuki smirked, "well, when I say it's the best restaurant in town I mean it", Hanabusa rolled his eyes, "anyway, the service was amazing as well, I almost want to pay extra", Akatsuki frowned, confused, "pay?", "um yeah? When you come to a restaurant you pay", Akatsuki shook his head "no that's not what I meant, what I don't understand, is why you think you're paying", now Hanabusa looked confused, "of course I'm paying", "Hanabusa, I took you on the date, I'm paying for the food", Hanabusa glared at him, "yes, you chose the place, so I get to pay".

Akatsuki huffed, "that doesn't make any sense, and besides you enjoyed the place I chose", Hanabusa ignored him and reached for his wallet, Akatsuki narrowed his eyes, "fine, lets have a contest, I win I pay, you win you pay", Hanabusa looked at him suspiciously, "ok..., what kind of contest?", "this kind", Akatsuki pulled Hanabusa in for a kiss, at first Hanabusa stiffened, but then also began to participate in kiss with just as much passion, when they finally pulled apart Hanabusa was red and weak at the knees, Akatsuki smirked "I pay for the meal".

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	10. Toga x Kaien

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Toga x Kaien

"Ah! Cabbage! Toga we need cabbage!", Toga rubbed his temples, "Kaien, you're making a cake". Toga had reluctantly agreed to let Kaien make him a cake as a birthday present, but there hadn't been the right ingredients at Kaien's house, so they had ended up at the grocery store, shopping. Kaien tossed a can of beans in the cart, only for Toga to immediately take it out, "even I know you don't put beans in cake", "Toga! Have more trust in my baking!", Toga looked at him, "I have trust in your hunting skills, maybe your teaching also, but never in your cooking, ever".

Toga hesitantly cut himself a piece of the forbidding and gloomy cake, he slowly brought the piece to his mouth. Toga couldn't bring himself to chew it more than twice, and choked the horrible thing down, Kaien smiled "see? That wasn't so bad", "wasn't so bad?!" Wheezed Toga, Kaien's smile softened slightly, he looked warmly at Toga, "thank you", Toga blushed, "was no big deal" he muttered, Kaien laughed, causing Toga to give a small smile, he reached over and wrapped his arms around Kaien, and gave him a soft kiss.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 small chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	11. Rido x Kaname

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Rido x Kaname

'Click' Kaname's grip on his pen tightened, 'click' his eye twitched, 'click' Kaname snapped. "Would you stop that!", Rido looked up from his camera, "What? I just want to take cute pictures of you", "Cute pictures of me doing paperwork?!", Rido winked at him, "You underestimate your adorableness", Kaname rolled his eyes, "Just stop, it's distracting and annoying", "but then what else am I supposed to do?", Kaname growled, "I don't know, I'm sure you have plenty of things you're supposed to be doing", Rido pouted "but I want to be with you", Kaname took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten, "Then do that quietly, because I have a lot of work to do".

'Pause' "Fair enough, but can I have a kiss?", Kaname looked up, "What?", "A kiss", Kaname stared at him for a moment, "No", he looked back to his work. 'Pause', then 'click', "Rido!-", Rido grinned innocently, holding the camera, "One kiss, then I'll stop", Kaname glared at him, then got up and stomped over to him, muttering something about 'Annoying, not worth the pain, jerks' and 'I've got damn work to do!', Kaname gave Rido a peck on the lips, "There! Satisfied?", Rido tapped his chin thoughtfully, then smiled evilly, "No", he pulled Kaname in for a long kiss.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	12. Kaname x Zero

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Kaname x Zero

Kaname smiled softly down at the sleeping hunter on his couch. Zero really was to cute, he looked so peaceful and content when he was sleeping, beautiful too, like an angel, not to mention adorable, but it wasn't like Kaname minded the awake Zero, quite the opposite, Kaname adored awake Zero and sleeping Zero equally, awake Zero's bushing face was incredibly cute too, he sighed, what he had done to deserve Zero, Kaname didn't know. Kaname reached forward and gently brushed Zero's hair out of his face, Zero blearily opened his eyes and blinked up at Kaname.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up", Zero yawned and lay on his side, "You're a damn pervert, watching people in they're sleep", Kaname smiled, "Don't worry, I only watch you", Zero huffed, then looked at Kaname for a second, "Well aren't you going to lay down with me?", Kaname blinked in surprise, then smiled and climbed onto the couch with Zero and wrapped his arms around him, Zero cuddled up to Kaname sleepily, "G'night", Kaname smiled softly at the drowsy Zero, and kissed him, then rested his head in the crook of Zero's neck and drifted of to sleep as well.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	13. Kaname x Hanabusa

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Kaname x Hanabusa

Hanabusa looked around excitedly, not only was it his first time at a amusement park, it was also his first date with Kaname! He glanced shyly at his hand, which Kaname had insisted on holding. Hanabusa still couldn't believe Kaname had wanted to go out with him, it was to good to be true, he still pinched himself every now and then to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Kaname had even kissed him! Though unfortunately, Hanabusa had been so excited he passed out, gosh! He had been so embarrassed! Kaname had thankfully just laughed and called him cute.

"Hanabusa?", the nobles head jerked toward Kaname, "Huh? Oh Sorry!", Kaname smiled gently at him, "What do you want to do first?", Hanabusa looked around, "Um, how about a roller coaster?". Kaname raised an eyebrow, "I've never rode one, but it looks like quite the experience".

'25 minutes later' Kaname heaved over a trash can, while Hanabusa rubbed his back. "It's okay", Kaname shuddered and retched, Hanabusa winced, "Don't hold back", Kaname started to stand up, only to immediately jerk back down and vomit. Hanabusa made a mental note not to bring Kaname on anymore roller coasters.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	14. Kain x Takuma

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Kain x Takuma

Akatsuki, personally wasn't a big fan of theater, especially not musicals, but his boyfriend, Takuma, on the other hand, loved them. Akatsuki hide a yawn, he had allowed Takuma to drag him to play that he had wanted to see, and although he wasn't enjoying it, he didn't want Takuma know, mainly because Takuma was so kind and self sacrificing. Someone like Takuma was almost to good to be true, Akatsuki felt like he had to protect him no matter what, and make sure no one took advantage of him, in fact sometimes Akatsuki wished he would be more selfish.

Akatsuki sighed, he supposed he shouldn't be so clingy, Takuma was capable of taking care of himself, but he didn't want him to have to. "Akatsuki?", Akatsuki turned to see Takuma's concerned face, "You aren't bored are you? I'm sorry, we can go somewhere else...", Akatsuki's eyes widened, "What?! No, I like it, besides I would have came even if i didn't", Takuma looked at him in surprise, "You would? Why?", Akatsuki smiled at him, "Because you look so happy and beautiful when you watch plays", Takuma's face melted into a warm smile, and he snuggled up to Akatsuki, and kissed him, before continued to watch the play. Akatsuki grinned, yes, watching plays with Takuma was definitely worth it.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	15. Takuma x Senri

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Takuma x Senri

Takuma blushed, "The pocky game?", Senri looked at him unblinking, "Yes, do you want to play the pocky game?", Takuma blushed harder, "Well, I mean!- it's not like I don't!-Senri! It's embarrassing!", Senri took a pocky stick out of the box, "No it's not, plenty of people play it", "That doesn't make it less embarrassing", Senri looked back up at him, "Do you want to play?", Takuma squirmed uncomfortably, before sighing and finally giving in, "Sure", Senri smiled slightly.

Senri held one end of the pocky stick in his mouth and waited for Takuma to take the other. Takuma hesitantly took the pocky stick into his mouth, and took a small bite, Senri slowly but surely began to chew his way to the middle of the pocky stick, while Takuma would flush and take small bites every now and then, Senri stopped and gave a Takuma a look that clearly said 'hurry up and start doing your part', which made Takuma turn redder but he still hurried up. Takuma was sure he couldn't have ever looked more like a tomato in his life as Senri's face and lips drew closer, but he took comfort in the fact that Senri's cheeks were turning a little pink too, Takuma closed his eyes when his and Senri's lips softly met, and Senri gently kissed him.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	16. Toga x Ichiru

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Toga x Ichiru

Ichiru gave a happy little sigh as he stared up at the sparkling stars in the night sky. He was often under them but Ichiru rarely had the chance to appreciate and admire them, so he was glad that not only was he looking up at the stars but that he was looking up at them them from such a perfect place, and that wasn't even the best part, his boyfriend, Toga (Ichiru called him his boyfriend even though Toga disliked it), had taken him to see the stars, in this perfect spot! It meant a lot to Ichiru, because he knew that Toga didn't care for doing things like this himself. So the fact that Toga had purposefully looked for a nice place to stargaze and had took him there, just because Ichiru wanted to, meant a lot to Ichiru.

"So? Are you enjoying yourself?" Asked Toga gruffly, not meeting Ichiru's eyes out of embarrassment. The corners of Ichiru's lips quirked upward, "Yes, it's very beautiful, thank you", Toga rolled his eyes, "You've told me thank you five times now, and I told you, your welcome, so stop already", Ichiru bite back a giggle, Toga must not have noticed that he was blushing, or he wouldn't have looked at him, Ichiru turned away to hide his own blush, geez Toga was just to cute some times. Toga looked at him curiously and slightly concerned, "Hey, what the matter?", Ichiru turned back to him, shaking his head a little, "Nothing~", Ichiru leaned up and kissed Toga's cheek, and if Toga didn't notice himself blushing before he certainly did now.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	17. Kaname x Takuma

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Kaname x Takuma

Takuma gave a short cry of surprise as he fell down towards the skating rink ice, thankfully Kaname caught him just in time. Kaname smiled warmly down at Takuma, "Wasn't it your idea to go ice skating?", Takuma laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, but I supposed that I would just get the hang of it, and I had no idea that you knew how to skate", Kaname chuckled, and pulled Takuma up, then gripped Takuma's waist firmly and started to slowly skate and help Takuma keep his balance, "I'll help you", Takuma blushed and held Kaname's arm tightly, "O-oh! Slow down", Kaname looked at Takuma with concern, and slowed down, "This better?", Takuma turned redder and nodded, "Thank you", Kaname smiled again and pecked Takuma's cheek with a kiss, "You're welcome".

After skating a while with Kaname's help and guidance, Takuma was finally able to skate clumsily while holding Kaname's hand. "You're doing great!" Encouraged Kaname, Takuma's cheeks turned pink, "Oh hush, I know I look like a cow on skates", "You are doing amazing for a beginner" Kaname said seriously "And besides, I think you look adorable", Takuma was blushing and smiling shyly, he cutely raised a eyebrow, "Really?", Kaname blushed a little too, and kissed Takuma, "Absolutely", a man skating near them suddenly called out to them "Get a room!", and laughed a little, the woman with him slapped his arm and said "Hush! They're cute!", Takuma flushed red as a tomato, but Kaname just laughed and kissed Takuma again.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	18. Senri x Hanabusa

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

alis .jackson. 59 **: Sorry :( I do like Rido x Haruka but I already wrote a chapter for them, and I'm trying to do a different couple every chapter but is there any other couple I can write about for you?**

* * *

Senri x Hanabusa

Hanabusa stretched his arm farther than he was comfortable with when he was on a ladder, to grab a particularly delicious looking cherry. He had decided to bring Senri cherry picking for their first date, and Senri had agreed to go but Hanabusa was still nervous and worried that Senri had only come because he thought that Hanabusa wanted to. Truthfully, Hanabusa had no idea what Senri wanted to do for a date, so he had just gone with what seemed like the safest option, but now Hanabusa wasn't so sure. He climbed down the ladder propped against the tree, moved it to an unpicked spot, then turned and smiled at Senri, "Here, you can fill your bucket now", Senri nodded and climbed up. Hanabusa watched him pick cherries for a bit then and uncertainly asked "Are you having fun?".

Senri looked down at Hanabusa, noticing his concerned tone of voice. He smiled reassuringly, "Yes, it was a good idea to come here Hanabusa", Hanabusa blushed at the praise, and stuttered a reply, then busied himself with filling up any small spaces in his bucket with any cherries he could reach from the ground. He quickly ran out of room in his bucket, so he made small talk with Senri instead, after a long while of waiting he finally asked "Senri, shouldn't your bucket be full by now?", Senri grew suspiciously quiet, "Senri?", suddenly a thought occurred to Hanabusa, "Senri," he said carefully "You're not eating them, right?", Senri still didn't answer for a moment, then he turned toward Hanabusa with guilty eyes, and a red mouth, Hanabusa couldn't help laughing, "Oh my gosh! Senri, you're so cute!", Senri blushed, and hid his face, embarrassed.

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! Requests are more than welcome! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	19. Kaito x Takuma

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

Kaito x Takuma

Kaito looked down at his failure of a clay pot and sighed. When he and Takuma had decided to take pottery classes together, Kaito had suggested that they exchange their projects with each other, but now, Kaito wished he never had. Damn, he knew that his pot probably wouldn't be terrific, but Kaito had thought that it would be at least passable, apparently he had underestimated his incompetence, shit, he didn't even want Takuma to see this! Takuma was so good at everything so his would probably be beautiful, how could he just accept Takuma's perfect work of art and then give the angel his misshapen lump? Oh well, Kaito sighed, he would face the music, then buy Takuma something different.

Kaito turned and waited for the approaching Takuma to reach him, Takuma smiled at Kaito and sat down with him, Kaito weakly returned the smile, "Hey, did you have fun at the pottery class?", Takuma gave a half nod, "Yes! I did, did you?", Kaito shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, it fun", he paused, "Are you ready to exchange projects?", Takuma suddenly looked a little nervous, "Well, yes, but we don't have to exchange them today if you don't want", Kaito's heart sunk, Takuma must have somehow seen his clay pot, well, at least Takuma wouldn't be scarred now, "No, I'd like to get this over with", Takuma looked a little disappointed, "Oh, alright, you go first?", Kaito reluctantly pulled his horrific pot, Takuma stared at it, then let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness!", Kaito blinked, "What?", Takuma smiled and took out his clay...actually, Kaito wasn't sure what it was, "I thought mine was going to be the only terrible one and yours was going to be wonderful", Takuma said cheerfully "I'm sorry yours didn't turn out like you wanted, but I'm glad I didn't have to give my terrible one and then accept a beautiful one from you", Kaito stared at him then laughed and took the oddly shaped clay, "We'll just suck together then", Takuma laughed too and kissed Kaito's cheek "At least at pottery".

* * *

 **I plan to write 20 chapters like this for different vampire knight couples! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review :)**


	20. Haruka x Kaname

Disclaimer I don't own vampire knight

alis-jackson-59: I already wrote a chapter for Toga x Kaien :)

* * *

Haruka x Kaname

Kaname and Haruka walked swiftly from out of the concert, and to their car. The concert wasn't even half finished, but Kaname and Haruka both gave sighs of relief when they had seated themselves in the car, Haruka gave Kaname a half smile, "I suppose it wasn't polite of us to leave so soon, but I don't how much more of that I could take", Kaname groaned, "In the kindest way possible, I don't think Hanabusa should ever pick out our date ever again", Haruka laughed "I apologize, its my fault, I pressured you into accepting the tickets from Aido", Kaname grinned a little too, "No, I misunderstood what sort of concert he was talking about", Kaname grimaced, "I hate to be rude, but a sack full of yowling, wet cats would have sounded better than them", Haruka laughed again, then turned a little somber.

He placed a hand on Kaname's shoulder, "Kaname, our date wasn't totally ruined for you, was it?", he looked a little worried. Kaname stared at Haruka for a moment, then his broke into a grin, he leaned over and gave Haruka a quick kiss, "Of course not, besides, it was fun watching the different levels of disgust and horror rise and fall on your face", Haruka rolled his eyes but smiled too, Kaname continued "And we can still go do something else, if you want" he added, Haruka thoughtfully tapped his chin, then glanced at Kaname, "I believe I remember your friend, Takuma mentioning something else we could try? Bowling?", Kaname nodded, "Bowling sounds infinitely better than this", Haruka started the car, "Bowling it is then".

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! This is the last chapter :) so don't forget to review! Please?**


End file.
